


Maybe In Some Other Universe

by hyuckshines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Hyuck, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshines/pseuds/hyuckshines
Summary: Where Donghyuck is in love with his best friend.





	Maybe In Some Other Universe

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like this is my first fic, ugh gross right, but like please be gentle, constructive criticism is encouraged but please don't be mean i'm sensitive :(
> 
> this is unedited because i suck
> 
> twt: @sichengsage  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/hyuckshine
> 
>  
> 
> shoutout to @rosyminhyung on twt for helping me with this au

Mark and Donghyuck practically grew up together, they were neighbors when Donghyuck moved back into town and best friends from then on, even through middle school, everyone’s worst phase, where Mark listened to angsty music and put on too much eyeliner, and then started listening to trashy Soundcloud rappers and freestyling in the school hallways, and where Donghyuck got sloppy, made friends with the wrong crowd and wore clothes his family couldn’t afford, but he just wanted to fit in.

They were best friends through freshman year when Donghyuck got his first boyfriend and Mark didn’t like him because he thought he was a bad influence, and they fought, they fought so much, but they always ended up back together, crying in each other’s arms, especially when Donghyuck’s boyfriend broke up with him to date someone from Donghyuck’s middle school crowd.

They stayed together through sophomore year when Mark was so scared of his Christian parents finding out that he was gay that he ran away. He went right to Donghyuck’s house, Donghyuck took the floor this time and Mark cried into his chest. He stayed with him until he decided to face them and if they didn’t love him anymore then that was their problem. (He moved back in with his parents after the talk.)

They were still best friends when, in junior year, Donghyuck realized that he was in love with his best friend. He was in love with the way he laughed, the way he crinkled his nose, and the way he always turned to him when he was talking because he really did want to listen. He was in love with the mornings when Mark would crawl into bed with Donghyuck and fall asleep, Donghyuck was never able to sleep but he never told Mark that. He was in love with the way he sang under his breath when he listened to music. He was in love with how Mark’s hand fit in his and how Mark didn't always reject his affection, most people did. He was so, irrevocably in love with Mark. He didn’t tell him though and later that year Mark started dating Yukhei. Donghyuck couldn’t hate Yukhei and that was the problem because Yukhei was perfect, perfect smile, perfect laugh, perfect family, perfect body, perfect humor, perfect happiness, and Mark deserved nothing less than that.

They were friends through senior year, where Mark and Yukhei went to prom together, and Donghyuck stayed at home and on that night Donghyuck stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars he and Mark had put on the ceiling when he’d first moved in and he wished he was in another universe. A universe where Mark hadn’t been the one living in that house when he’d moved in (it hurt to think of that, but Donghyuck thought that it wouldn’t hurt that universe’s Donghyuck, he wouldn’t know Mark). A universe where maybe they’d meet in junior year and Mark would fall in love with him instead. A universe where Donghyuck wasn’t in love with his best friend and maybe in some universe that was for the best.


End file.
